Fi
Fi (ファイ, Fai) is a playable character in Hyrule Warriors. She originated from Skyward Sword. Role in Game The ensuing chaos caused by Cia involved the Skyward Sword world, causing the sword spirit to wander through dimensions into this realm. Character Information Personality She appears wise and concise, speaking to the wielder of the sword through statistics and robotic calculations. Fi has no sense of self or emotions. Quotes *"Your chance of defeating me is 0%." *"I have noticed your strength growing to an impressive level. I shall praise you for your efforts." *"Master, further progress can be made. The Enemy Base is now accessible." *"My apologies. But I do not require rest." *"I have fulfilled my duties. I will now rest." *"Master, it appears that I'm far stronger than I once calculated." *"Master, if I'm not mistaken, you are a true hero of Hyrule." *"I will carry out my duty, even if it means my destruction." *"My energy has run out. Master, I must retreat." Gameplay Any time Fi finds her self in the air, pressing Y''' will cause her to do a spin attack to damage enemies around her. Pressing '''X will have her surround her self in an aura while dive bombing into the ground, damaging enemies on the way down. Upon impacting the ground she will create a ripple of energy to damage enemies in the surrounding area. :X': This is a buff. Fi turns into the Goddess Sword and boosts her attack output and infuses her attacks with the Light element. :'Y, X': Fi will turn into the Goddess Sword and performs a vertical upwards spinning slash to knock enemies into the air. She then transforms back and dives to the ground. Pressing '''Y '''after the spinning slash will allow her to do a roundhouse kick before diving back down. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Fi will sing a tune, while a flower pattern appears beneath her. Enemies stand in it will get frozen, and she finishes by launching the enemies with light. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: The Hylian crest appears in front of her like a shield, and Fi then flies forward fast and bulldozes enemies in her path. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Fi flies upward in a spiraling fashion, gathering enemies in the air. She releases a burst of light at the peak and then dives downward to the ground, knocking back enemies. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Blue, green, and red flames gather around her, and she then transforms into the Goddess Sword and does several spinning slashes before transforming back. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Fi performs some ballet spins and acrobatic kicks.She then will leap foward, do a side-kick, and then finish with a little jump that damages enemies all around. :A': Fi turns into a blade and then slashes surrounding enemies to gather them together, before finally planting herself into the ground, knocking away enemies. :'Focus Spirit + A': Fi chants a spell then summons a Triforce symbole on the ground. She then turns into sword form and strikes the symbol from the air. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Fi dive-bombs into the ground, making an explosion, and floats down elegantly. :Weak Point Smash: Fi forms a light sphere, slams nearby enemies into into it, and causes it to explode. Fighting Style Fi is an extremely agile combatant who can transform into the Goddess Sword to strike enemies. Her spinning kicks and smooth mobility are good for crowd control. One of Fi's attacks involves summoning three red, green, and blue colored flames to attack enemies, a reference to the Three Sacred Flames used to temper the Goddess Sword into the Master Sword. The delay following Fi's dodge is notably short and leaves her in an alternate "walking" stance that briefly maintains the momentum of the dodge, allowing one, with good timing, to string her dodges together to move almost as fast as (or possibly even faster than) running. Weapons Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Gallery Images= Fi Sprite (HW).png|Adventure Mode sprite Fi DLC 01 - HW.png|TWW!Fairy Queen costume from the Master Quest pack Fi DLC 02 - HW.png|Light Spirit costume from the Twilight Princess pack Fi DLC 03 - HW.png|Stone Mask costume from the Majora's Mask pack Fi Alternate Costume (HWL).png|TWW!Great Fairy re-color costume in Hyrule Warriors Legends Fi Alternate Costume 2 (HWL DLC).png|Tetra re-color costume from the Master Wind Waker pack Fi Alternate Costume 3 (HWL DLC).png|Three Fairy Spirits re-color costume from the Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks pack Fi Alternate Costume 4 (HWL DLC).png|Irene re-color costume from the A Link Between Worlds pack |-|Videos= 『ゼルダ無双』 ファイ（天剣）プレイムービー|Goddess Blade play demo External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters